Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an apparatus, a method, and a program for setting a printing fee according to a color or monochrome determination result.
Description of the Related Art
There is known an automatic color select (ACS) determination processing performed to determine which of a color image and a monochrome image an input image is. In the ACS determination processing, which of color and monochrome each pixel in an input image is has been determined, and which of a color image and a monochrome image the input image is has been determined based on the determination result.
In addition to the technology of performing color or monochrome determination for each pixel to determine which of a color image and a monochrome image an input image is, there is known a technology discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-32668. According to the technology discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-32668, which of a color block and a monochrome block each block in an input image is has been determined, and a printing fee of the input image has been determined based on the amount of color blocks.